


Romance is Dead (Bodies)

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Burying a Body, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm fairly certain the only people who are supposed to do this on a date are serial killers." Cas stood above Dean, body flung over his shoulder as though it was a light jacket, breath fogging in front of his face and his free hand stuffed in his pocket.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: doing something together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is Dead (Bodies)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought since 'doing something together' is a vague prompt, I'd go with 'burying a body'.

"I'm fairly certain the only people who are supposed to do this on a date are serial killers." Cas stood above Dean, body flung over his shoulder as though it was a light jacket, breath fogging in front of his face and his free hand stuffed in his pocket.

"Funny, Cas." Dean climbed out of the hole he was now finished digging to allow Cas to drop the vampire who'd been stupid enough to attack them in. "Besides, I ended up tired and sweaty. That's pretty much how most of my dates go."

"And they say romance is dead." Cas dropped his burden with a thump.

Dean rolled his eyes as he patted himself down for matches. "Hey, I saved your life. Kinda. If you were human I'd have saved your life. That's about as romantic as it gets." He struck one, let it burn for a moment to be sure the flame wouldn't go out when he dropped it, and flung it on top of their unfortunate third wheel.

"If I were human that would be true." Cas nodded and moved to stand beside Dean while they watched the incredibly flammable body burn. "So I suppose I shouldn't fault you for not being an expert in interspecies relations. Especially as your other interactions with a different species this evening involved beheading it."

"I'd never behead you." Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted just a little closer to Cas.

"That may be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Cas deadpanned.

"So." Dean rocked on the balls of his feet. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Sex," Cas answered without pause.

"Shoulda just gone along with it when you asked, huh?" Dean smiled wryly. "This is what I get for tryin' to treat you right."

"I did actually enjoy parts of tonight." Cas shuffled closer to Dean.

"Yeah?"

Cas nodded. "Mmmhmm. I like fighting by your side."

"That's... really not the part you're supposed to enjoy." Dean sighed. "Okay, time for good little hunters and angels to go to bed."

"I'm beginning to think I will enjoy other parts of tonight, if that's a promise."

"Provided we don't get attacked by anything else? Totally a promise." Dean winked.


End file.
